Of Dragons and Warriors and Guys Oh My
by Snowball8679
Summary: Why me? The normal teenage runaway from foster care have to find a fire breathing dragon? Now I have 'warriors coming after me planing on killing me, a guy at my side (that I really like) and a very sarcastic and caring dragon, what could go wrong? Possible spoilers. Paring SasuSaku. Longer chapters in future.


**Hiya another story I know but it just popped into my head last night and wouldn't leave. Please review it brightens my day and helps me keep me updating the story. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: This i a very annoying thing that you must do, me not own Naruto.**

I sit by the dock waiting for the boat to pull up, I sigh time to get to work again. My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm sixteen and a runaway from foster care because my parents died in a car crash when I was 2. I work here at the docks since they were the only people that said they'd hire me and I unload the boats when they come and put the stuff in storage in till the rightful owner comes and picks up his things. The job pays pretty well I get 100$ per boat and I usually do five boats a day. I live in a small apartment complex that has me pay 500 hundred dollars a week because me and the owner cut a deal that I would walk and feed and take care of his two great Danes when he goes on trips and I would only have to pay 500 dollars instead of the usually thousand dollars.

I walk up the plank to get to the storage realizing that it was another animal shipment as I look around and see monkeys, snakes, a couple lions, and a lot of others when I grab the dolly and get to work. I work with this other guy named Sasuke, he's really quiet and doesn't talk much and he's seventeen ad I sometimes see him running away from girls that are chasing him. I know though he's really into fairy tales and dragons because he always bring these 2 books on them and whenever where waiting for a boat I see him reading them and I know he's at least read both books ten times.

I see him walk in and nod his head towards me as a hello and gets to work, god sometimes I think this guy has a phobia of girls because sometimes he avoids me like the plague. I push out one of the cages with a monkey in it and roll it down to the storage place which is a steel box that is about 5 hundred feet long and has 2 doors one at the front of it that opens on both side so you can wheel in whatever needs to be brought in big or small and a small side door if you're just going in to check on things and the likes. After we brought in all of the cages were left with one really big one that's at least to hundred feet big and looks like it ways at least a thousand pounds.

I say to Sasuke "were going to have to use the crane for this one."

He nods as we both walks over to the big crane that could lift anything from a 1 thousand pounds to 500,000 pounds or more. I see Sasuke walk in and start it up as he moves it towards the boat as I walk over with the crane following me as I reach and move the crane on to it a give a thumbs up to Sasuke who lifts up and wheels it over to the storage area as I walk following him. I open the doors wider for him and he sets it down carefully and he wheels the crane back as I walk over to the gigantic box that is thrashing around like crazy. I turn away and walk back over to Sasuke with a plan in mind to find out what's in it once he has left.

I reach him and say "I'll close up, you go home and also I saw your 'girls' hiding at the front of the dock so if you got through the back way you should be fine."

He looks over to me and nods gratefully as he walks off and I close up the boat and untie it when I nod to the captain to move it when he it sputter to life and take down the water way to the marina where it will stay the night as I walk back over to the still thrashing box. I see big bold black letters on it saying ' **DANGEROUS ANIMAL DO NOT OPEN. LEAVE BE.'** I see a little sliding box and I open it to see what animal it is when fire comes shooting out at me as I stumble back and hit the side of the box and dropping to the floor to avoid the flames. I see the flames die down as I rest my back against the cage heart practically beating out of my chest and my adrenaline dying down as I keep thinking what the HELL WAS THAT!

I get up unsteady as I crawl across the floor to the box and but my back to it and lower my head as another flame comes shooting out making me suddenly very hot. The flames die down as I lift my head up to look in, didn't you ever here curiosity killed the cat? I look in and right before another flame comes shooting out I see a beautiful winged creature that has blood red scales running up its body that has a spiked back and a long spiked tail and pure blue dazzling eyes, ad pure white very long teeth and long nails on each foot that glisten with the fire. I duck immediately gasping in the creature's beauty and the only thing that came to mind of what it may be is a dragon. But dragons can't exist, right?

I see the fire die down again when I hear a loud booming voice from the back of my mind saying ' **HOW CAN A PUNY HUMAN BE LOOKING AT ME AND NOT BOW AT MY PRESENCE!? HOW COULD SO MUCH HAVE CHANGED!?'**

I shake in terror at the loud voice as I squeak out "um are you a dragon and sorry!"

I huddle under the opening as the voice comes back softer this time but with much annoyance **'of course I am puny human! I am Sapphire the fire dragon! And why has your kind dragged me away from my kind in this in dragonly BOX!?'**

I move over slightly so if she breathes fire again my head won't get singed when I squeak out "I don't KNOW?! I am just the person who unloads the boats how would I know and aren't you extinct or a fairy tale?!"

I hear the voice again with just as much annoyance **'WHY WOULD WE BE EXTINCT PUNY HUMAN! WHEN WE ARE LIVING ARE LIVES AWAY FROM YOUR KIND SO WE WON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR VERY ANNOYING AND SELFISH PEOPLE!'**

I whisper out "I'll just leave you can deal with this with the person that comes to pick you up! Uh bye!"

I try to run but I feel an invisible force holding me back that is also making very hard to breathe when I hear the voice much softer with much less annoyance say **'no stay you're the only human I've seen that hasn't pointed a weapon at me or run away at the mere presence of me. What is your name puny human?'**

The force is lessened so I can breathe but is still there probably in case I try to run again when I squeak out "Sakura Haruno mam."

I hear the voice bark out a laugh and say **'you interest me human but we must move quickly in case the warriors try to come and get m-.'**

Before she can finish I hear a loud thunk on the roof and at that same moment I hear whistling threw the air as I drop to the ground as a spear lands where my heads was. I move to the side as I look out and see a winged human with a bow in hand and a scowl on its face. It had long flowing black hair and wings that stretched out of its back with horns peeking out of its hair, it wears a tight brown shirt that looks reinforced with something as its legs are covered by thick ruff legging and it wearing something that looks close to my combat boots.

I hear it scream as it barges in when I hear the panicked voice of Sapphire in my head **'HUMAN NAMED SAKURA GET ME OUT OF HERE! YOU WONT LAST A MINUTE WITH A WARRIOR!'**

I lunge to the side and start running to the back of the cage as arrows pin the side of the cage were I was not a split second ago as one of the arrows hits me in the arm as I let out a painful hiss and come to the side of were the cage opens and yank the door open as I feel a kick to my back that makes me fly to the side of the box. I scream in pain when I see Sapphire barge out and breathe fire on the so called 'warrior' that burns to ash with a scream still in the air from its now burned body, when I look over through hazy pain filled eyes to see ten 'warriors' blocking the opening of the box as I feel a hard punch to the face that flings me into a cage as I let out another scream. I see Sapphire's wings light on fire as she hits them with her wings that make their body's fling back as the regain balance midair because of their wings but not burn because these ones all carried shields it seems.

I see Sapphire run towards me shaking the entire box as I hear more in human screams outside from 'warriors' when I hear Sapphire say **'climb onto my back Sakura we shall fly out of here don't worry I shall help you up but make sure to hold on tight.'**

I feel her wing go under me as I weakly pull myself up to her back as I feel an arrow go through my leg as I scream out and clutch Sapphire's back spikes tight as I see her breath out a very hot stream of fire that makes them fly back but one of them threw their spear at Sapphire's leg but it just bounces of her scales. I see her walk forward quickly and stretch her wings out once were out and start flapping them as we launch into the air when ten of them through their spears and shoot arrows at her exposed stomach.

I scream out with all the strength left in me "SAPPHIRE YOUR STOMACH EXPOSED AND WEAPONS ARE FLYING RIGHT AT THEM!"

I see her nod her big head and swerve away as I clutch her back spikes for dear life as the weapons go soaring past us as she starts to fly away very quickly leaving the 'warriors' in our imaginary dust. I lean forwards and let out a very painful sigh all the adrenaline dying down as all my wounds pain comes back full blunt and I scream out.

I hear Sapphire say worriedly **'are you okay Sakura?! Hold on I got to find a place to land! HOLD ON SAKURA!"**

I feel my eyes close as we go downwards with pain shooting in my arm, leg and back as we descend down. I let out one more scream before I pass out from the pain still holding onto her back with her scales ripping threw my clothes.


End file.
